Beyond the Walls
by WarbirdHD
Summary: Two years after the Battle for Trost, a boy by the name of Kettei decides to take on training out of pure hatred for the titans, yet he did not know what was in store for him when he crossed paths with a girl named Hitomi, a determined girl with a pure hatred for titans. Will these two bond and destroy the titans together, or will they be lone wolves? Note:Timeline is a bit altered


**Beyond the Walls**

_**A/N: Hey guys, remember me? You most likely do if you've read my Katawa Shoujo fic. Well I'm back, with an obsession! Attack on Titan! So, this fic starts at the battle for Trost, and I believe I'm doing well. So that's it for now, read on!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Attack on Titan and I am not a developer.**_

_**Word count: 2,182**_

* * *

_That day, humanity remembered... hope..._

_That day, humanity remembered... they could fight back..._

* * *

"Dad, where's Mom?" The little boy asked.

"I'll tell you on the boat, son," his father told him.

"Okay, dad," The boy had said.

* * *

"Come on, Hitomi, we'll be safe on the boat," her mother told her.

"But... Where's papa?" The girl asked. She was confused as to what was going on, for she had never seen a titan before.

"Fighting the titans, of course. Now let's hurry."

"Okay mama.."

* * *

"Mom's... dead...?" he said under his breath.

"Yes... Kettei.." his father said, wiping a tear from his cheek.

The boy looked up at his father, with nothing but fury in his eyes, "I'll kill them, all of them." The boy said as calmly as he could. The boy looked over his shoulder, and he saw a girl with pale hair, crying. The sight tugged at his heart, so he looked over the rails of the vessel they were on. He yelled in the direction of the monsters, "I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME!? I'LL WIPE YOU OFF THE FACE OF THIS EARTH!"

The boy's father tugged on his shirt. "Quiet, son. You're so loud even the deaf people can hear you."

The boy sighed and looked back at his father, "I'm joining the Survey Corps.." The boy thought about joining for a long time, for he thought that humanity had been acting like cattle. Being kept inside walls just to be eaten.

His father smiled, and shook his head, "If you want to, do it," Was all his father said on the subject.

The boy looked towards the city, again, "Goodbye, Trost. Goodbye, Mom." The wind waved in his relatively long hair.

A lightning bolt struck a few meters away. Then there was a roar, a roar loud enough to deafen a person at close range.

The boat sped up, and the boy looked over his shoulder. The girl he saw before was now shyly walking towards him. She gave a small wave, "H-Hello.."

The girl's eyes were red from crying, and her long, flowing blonde hair was like a wave in the wind. The boy was taken aback when he looked into her eyes. Her blue, shining eyes. Shock ran through him as he thought, _This girl... is beautiful..._

And she was, her light blue eyes had an astonishing glint in them, and the sun shined off her hair like a diamond by fire.

In comparison to the boy in front of her, she was an angel.

The boy realized he had been staring to long, so he awkwardly greeted her, "Hey.. I'm Kettei.." he said as he put his hand out.

The girl gave a small smile, a smile that was beautiful in almost a-hundred ways. "I'm Hitomi... I-It's nice to meet you." she said as she took his hand, and shook it.

The boy was shocked that he was talking to such a beauty, so his reply was barely audible, "Nice to meet you too..."

The girl looked past him and noticed that they were about to enter the flood gate, "I think we're going to Wall Sina.."

The boy was transfixed on the girl's eyes. He tilted his head, wondering how so much good luck, and bad luck had occurred in the same day. The boy blinked a couple times, then snapped back into reality, "Yeah... Probably.. That's all that's left.."

He blinked a few tears away, for he was attempting to keep his mind off of his mother. The girl noticed this, so she asked, "What's wrong?"

The boy tried to dodge the question, "It's nothing.."

The girl didn't buy it, so she persisted, "There is something wrong, I can tell."

The boy didn't want to talk about it, so he said, with a bit of venom in his voice, "I told you, nothing's wrong."

The boy walked away from the very nosy girl, and they never talked again, at least not until two years later...

* * *

**FIRST PERSON**

**PERSPECTIVE**

**KETTEI YUUKI**

I stare up at the podium where the instructor stands. I can't see his face, so I don't have a clue who it is. I watch him come down from the platform, step by step. He is wearing a green cloak to hide himself, so I assume he's a member of the Survey Corps. He gets our attention and removes his hood.

I am shocked at the sight of him. _An elite soldier for some reason teaching us?_ _Why? _The only thing to be heard among the crowd are murmurs, "Is that Captain Levi?" , "No way," ,"I don't believe it," , "That's amazing."

He gets our attention once more, and doesn't even introduce himself, just starts the process of asking the recruits who's who and where they're from.

"And who are you?" He asks a rather short boy.

"Sean Collins, sir!"

"And where are you from?"

"Zhighanshina!"

"Why do you want to become a soldier?"

"I wish to guard the king with my life sir!"

Captain Levi narrows his eyes at the ragged boy, "Not good enough," he says, then strikes the boy on his head.

Sean flinches and grasps his head with a moan.

Levi started walking towards me, so I prepared to salute, which wasn't necessary. He was walking to the person to my right. I decide to take a look at the person, she's about my height, which is scary, and she has pale blonde hair, and big blue pools for eyes. As a look below her face I notice she has her jacket fully buttoned up, which looks odd. Her hair flows like a wave in the wind. Beautiful

Captain Levi addresses her, "What is your name?"

"H-Hitomi Higashikawa, s-sir!"

Hmph, that name seems familiar. I shouldn't dwell on it though.

Levi raises an eyebrow at her, "Odd. Where are you from?"

"T-Trost!"

Okay, that's a reason for the name to be familiar.

"And what do you wish to find by joining military forces?"

The look on Hitomi's face becomes dead serious, with a bit of anger. She almost looks ready to kill, "I wish to kill as many titans as I can, so I can have revenge for what they did to my father."

I could've sworn I just saw some resemblance of a smile on Levi's face, "Not bad."

Levi then turns to me, so I salute him. He addresses me, "You, what is your name?"

"Kettei Yuuki, sir!"

I notice Hitomi get a surprised look from the corner of my eye. Did I know this girl?

Levi nods, "From?"

"Trost!"

"What are you looking for as a soldier?"

I go completely still. I let the anger build up before I release it, so it will come out better, "I wish..." my voice is very venomous, "I wish to obliterate every titan, and let them burn deep in hell."

I can swear he smiled! I can swear it!

"Good."

He then walks towards a boy three rows away. The boy is grasping an apple in his hand. He's lucky that he hadn't stolen an orange, or a lemon. Ever since we lost those farms when Wall Rose fell, they became really valuable.

The boy salutes Levi, and hides the apple behind his back, though there's no point in hiding it seeing that Levi already noticed the apple.

Levi gives the boy a relaxed look, and he kicks his shin so hard that the boy falls to the ground, grasping his leg. I don't think the boy will walk for a couple hours.

"Name?" Levi nonchalantly says.

The boy is squinting upward at Levi, "Aaron... Aaron Phillips..."

Levi gives a bored sigh, "From?"

"Yalkell.."

"Why do you wish to become a soldier?"

The boy looks up towards Levi, looking him straight in the eyes, "I wish to join the Garrison, to protect my family from _anything _that may happen to them."

Levi nods, "A family man.." Levi walks away from Aaron, turning his attention to a soldier five rows away.

Something nudges my arm, so I look to my right. I raise my eyebrow at Hitomi, who is still looking straight forward. Gritting her teeth, Hitomi says, "L-Look forward," I do so, wouldn't want to get caught talking during recruitment, "C-Can I talk to you when d-dinner comes around?" she says, trying to be as quiet as possible.

I slowly nod, though I give a slightly confused look. I'm curious as to when I met this girl, or even if I _have _met her. Guess I'll find out at dinner...

* * *

The sound of every piece of glassware in the packed cafeteria clanging is deafening. The meal for the first day of training is called "shit on a shingle." Sounds delicious.

Since Hitomi wanted to talk to me, guess I've got no choice, I decide to look for a pale blonde head of hair. Blonde, dirty blonde, brunette, pale blonde... pale blonde! I make my way over to who I think is Hitomi. And... it's Hitomi! I decide to sit in front of her, for convenience.

She acknowledges my presence with a jump, and a surprised look, "Hey K-Kettei!"

I nod to her, "That's my name, don't wear it out. Now, I'm curious as to who you are, and why you want to talk to me."

"S-Straight to the p-point? Okay.. S-So you d-don't remember me?" I shake my head, "Oh. Papa always s-said I had a photographic m-memory," So _that's _why she remembers me from god knows what event, "W-Well.. You're the only p-person I, quote on quote, know here, and I n-need a person to t-talk to.."

I sigh, _Guess I've got no choice.._ "Alright," I say acceptingly.

Hitomi seems a bit surprised by my response, but she eventually smiles, "Th-Thanks..."

Shock, that's what I'm sent into when I see the smile. So sweet, so inoccent, yet has a fiery fury to it, and with the way the fire shines on her face... she's beautiful...

It is about a minute when I realize she's trying to get my attention. She's snapping her fingers right in my face, saying, "H-Hello? Earth to Kettei!" I feel my face heating up, so I try to hide it with a mo-

_BONK! _I grasp my head with a flinch, wondering why I just got hit with a spoon, "Wh-Why were you staring at me?"

...Shit... No ideas to worm me out of this. I dig my fingernails into the back of my neck and take a deep breath, "I guess you're kinda pretty.."

Hitomi blushes a bit, and smiles, "Uh... Th-Thank you... I guess.."

The atmosphere turns awkward quick, so I am almost relieved when some random person decides to join our conversation, "Hey, hey! I'm Cody!" he turns his attention to me, "You?"

I am mildly confused by what just happened, but I can deal with it, "I'm Kettei.."

"Nice to meet ya', Kettei!" he then turns his attention to Hitomi, and seems surprised by her beauty, "Oh! And who might this lovely lady here be?"

Hitomi blushes once more, "I-I'm... Hitomi.. Hitomi H-Higashikawa.."

Cody seems to be attempting to be charming, which isn't working in my opinion, "Lovely name for a lovely lady!" he then looks back and forth from Hitomi and I, then mischievously grins, "Am I interrupting something here?" he laughs, "I'll leave two to it then! Adios, amigos!" Cody takes his leave, and heads over to another table.

"Uhm... I... wha..?" Hitomi murmurs.

"That was... interesting.." I awkwardly say. Since things like that can happen, I wonder what's in store for these next few years..

* * *

_**A/N: And there we have it ladies and gentlemen! Did I do well? As you can see, I may have altered the timeline a little bit, but that's okay! Levi can handle being an instructor, right?**_

_**Well, on another note, please rate, review, all that good stuff! Let me know whether or not I did a good job, ya-da ya-da, you get the point.**_

**_That's about all I have to say, so as always, have a nice day!_**

**_WarbirdHD out!_**


End file.
